


Nightmare before Christmas

by NYWCgirl



Series: WAC 2020 [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alone on Christmas, Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack is on the hunt for Kovac and Mac is alone at home, he broke up with Desi, his friends chose their own paths and Mac is grading papers this Christmas.
Series: WAC 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Nightmare before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Nightmares’ square on my H/C Bingo card, and for the sixth prompt of Whump advent.

_December 24 th,_

_Mac’s house_

There are no Christmas lights or decorations this year. Desi and he broke up and he doesn´t have the energy to put the decorations up. What’s the point? He is all alone this year. Riley took a job at some genius bar and probably spends Christmas with her mom. Bozer is filming his first production on location. Jack is still underground so he doesn’t want to distract Jack from his mission. Mac threw a frozen pizza in the oven and finished it with a couple of beers. Since there is nothing to do, he started grading papers. Another chore of the list.

He starts when he hears a door opening and closing. He is sure he locked the doors this time. Wet footsteps come closer, so he grabs the hockey stick that Desi left when she moved out.

‘Who is there?’

There is no response but the footsteps continue to come closer. Mac readies himself for the intruder. But he isn´t ready for the person who appears before him.

Zoë.

‘Hi Mac, you weren’t expecting to see me, were you?’

Mac shakes his head, ‘you are not real. You died. I let you die, I couldn’t help you.’

Mac stares at her with wide eyes. She looks peaceful but cold, so cold. It pains him. Until now he could only imagine how she suffered, but to see here this pale…

‘You couldn’t save me, but you tried. But that is not why I am here. I am here to tell you, you will be visited by three ghosts.’

‘Okaaaay…’

Before he can say or ask anything Zoë is gone.

Mac looks around his house, but there is nobody. He looks disturbed at his bottles of beer. He drank more than he intended. Shaking his head, he turns off the lights and goes to his bedroom after checking all the windows and doors.

* * *

He wakes when he feels a presence. Opening his eyes, he starts. A little girl stands next to his bed.

‘What are you doing here? How did you get in?’

The girl gives him a sweet smile.

‘I’m the ghost of Christmas Past.’

‘OK, so what are you going to show me?’

‘Come with me.’

The girl extends her hand and Mac takes it. All of a sudden they are standing next to an old beige pick-up truck. When he walks closer, he can see two women in the truck and when he moves closer he can see it is his mom and another woman. He gets even closer and can hear them talk.

‘Hey there little guy.’

‘Hi.’

‘All right, ready to cut the cord?’

‘Can you wait just a minute. I just feel like the second we do, he’s gonna float away.’

His mom look so happy, he can feel the tears building.

‘Aww, you… you deserve the world. And the world deserves you.’

‘Oh look at us.’

‘So, you don’t have a name?’

‘We couldn’t decide. But I’ll… I’ll think of something.’

When he back away, he sees to his horror the billboard advertising the Mission City Steakhouse 100% Angus beef. So much for Scottish dependence.

All of a sudden they are standing in Mission City hospital. He recognizes it immediately.

‘I don´t want to be here.’ He stammers.

‘I can imagine.’ The little girl answers, ‘but it is a part of who you are.’

‘I can´t. Not again.’

But he can’t help it and suddenly he is in the room where his mom died. He’s there, his dad and his grandfather. He can see the grief in their faces.

‘I miss her. I still miss her.’

He can feel the tears welling up and spilling over, he gently touches her hand.

And all of a sudden he is sitting on the porch with his grandfather. He just turned ten.

‘How could he? How could he abandon his only son? Why are you showing me this?’

‘They are significant moments in your life that made you who you are .’

‘Well, they are all sad moments, what are you trying to tell me?’

A d with that he is standing in the sandbox, he recognizes the heat anywhere.

‘No, I don’t want to see Pena die again. You made your point.’

‘It formed you, and from it came a friendship.’

‘Jack!’ Mac smiles, he knows Jack would have kicked his ass if their superior hadn’t come in the tent when he did.

‘But Jack also left me.’

And with that, they are back in his bedroom. He is alone. There is no little girl. He really needs to stop drinking, his nightmares are getting disturbing. All of a sudden there is a man. Mac doesn´t recognize him.

‘I’m the ghost of Christmas present.’

‘So where are we going?’

The man extends his hand and Mac takes it without question. They are standing in an apartment. Riley and her mom are celebrating Christmas with family and friends.

Next is Bozer, he seems to be at some Hollywood party and seems to be enjoying himself.

Matty is also with her family, although she is still following teams on her phone. So she must have found a new job.

Desi is working in some dance club and seems to be having the time of her life breaking up some bar fight.

All his friends are living their lives.

‘Wait, where is Jack…?’

‘Let’s find out.’

They are standing in front of what is clearly a safe house. Mac doesn’t recognize the city. Around the corner comes Jack. By the look of it, he went to get some take-out and enters the house. Mac and the man follow him inside. The moment Jack enters, he asks the man for a sitrep. They are clearly on a stake-out. Mac is glad to see Jack is alright, although he looks tired.

‘You see Mac, everybody went on without you.’

‘What is that supposed to mean?’

But he is back in his bed. The ghost was right, everybody went on with their life. He truly is alone, and he is partially to blame, he didn’t keep in contact with any of them. He kept in contact with Bozer, but he has a new career to build, so…

And there is the last ghost. This one doesn’t say anything and Mac can’t really make out what he looks like, under the large hoodie, but he evokes an eerie feeling. The ghost points and Mac gets out of bed and walks to where the ghost is pointing.

They stand in some non-descriptive graveyard. A casket is waiting to be buried. A pastor says some words and the pallbearers respectfully wait. There is no family or friends present.

‘Whose funeral is this?’ Mac asks with dread.

Suddenly they stand in front of a house that is being sold publicly. He doesn’t recognize anybody that is bidding.

‘Whose stuff is this? This is just sad. Why are we here?’

They go back to the graveyard and now the casket is buried and a headstone is placed. Mac walks closer. Mac walks closer.

Here lies Angus Macgyver

‘No, this is not the way it is supposed to go. I… Take me back, I can change this.’

* * *

Mac wakes with a jolt. Startled he looks around. He is in his own bedroom. He really needs to stop drinking, but remembering his nightmare, he grabs the telephone and dials.

‘Jack?... Merry Christmas…’


End file.
